Iron Pups Continued
by Dr Playz
Summary: Target and his technological advancements soon shows the world a new side to national defense. But along with it, comes a growing force of those who think they can defeat it. With a hunger for revenge, and a master of stealth at the Hierarchy join them to take them down
1. Chapter 1

**Well. You didn't expect this did you? Didn't think so. Unfortunately, the first chapter got corrupted, but this is where the action begins. I have come to realise, that when I stopped writing here, i left a lot of you in the dust, and I was a bitch for the reasons that I used. Now as time has passed, I now know that this is my home. Please forgive me. I am reloading all the chapters for Iron Pups since this was the most viewed story. I have also worked on my anger issues, and have matured a lot more than when I was last here. Enjoy the second chapter. If I ever find chapter 1, I'll upload it straight away.**

**For those of you who like heavy romance, if you ask for it, I may start writing a seperate story where you can ask me to pair up the pups, a bit like puppy love, by another writer that I saw once, and I'll write a chapter or two about them. But only if you ask. Let me know in the reviews :)**

**But anyway, the second chapter.**

The pups were now getting used to their own suit's special abilities, Chase getting better at his flying and special combat mode, while Rocky was practising his boxing skills that Target had taught him. Speaking of Target, he was showing Skye some special tricks with her thruters, like if she needed to turn around, she could just turn her thrusters off, turn backwards and turn them on again, which was a effective move, as she was becoming almost as good as Target with using her flaps to her advantage.

Rubble was practising detaching his actuator in the right position, and using it correctly against the weight of Target's ute, and Marshall was getting to grips with how to hold his shield correctly, and use it to protect his whole body, and anyone else with him.

Meanwhile, Zuma was trying out his underwater, with a couple of 200 pound blocks for a starter.

But Jaz didn't even know what her abilities were, so she radioid to Target,

"Hey, you never actually told me what my special moves were."

"Actually, perfect timing, they're with me right now," Target replied.

"Wait, who's they?" Jaz asked him.

"You'll see…" Said Target, signing off when Rubble came over.

"Are you alright?" the young pup asked Jaz.

"Yeah, Target's just coming back with my stuff now." Jaz said to him.

Rubble smiled,

"He told me that they are the absolute best he could make!"

Jaz smiled.

"Anyway, I better keep practising," Rubble said, and went back to Target's ute.

Not long afterwards, Skye landed beside Jaz.

"You should come and have some fun!" Skye said to her.

"You know what, that's actually a good idea!" Jaz agreed, and engaged her thrusters to ten percent, which was enough to push her into the air with great force, Skye taking off as well.

"Wanna race?" The cockapoo asked Jaz when they were up in the air.

"Your on!" Jaz replied, and pushed her boots to full thrust capacity, and launched the pup along at nearly 700 kmph.

"Holy crap!" She exclaimed to Skye over their communications unit.

"Target really put a lot of effort into these for us." Skye said, moving ahead of Jaz.

Then Jaz started to think about the time that they had been together, the stuff that they had done together. All those times they had gone to dinner, been on romantic trips, and the night they had first got together, which was a couple of months ago now. And she never wanted to let that all go. She didn't want a suit, she wanted Target forever. She knew he would always protect her, no matter the problem. And she was grateful for that, more than anyone else. Maybe one day they would become mates. She wondered what it would be like to have pups of her own, when she was shock out of her daydream when another object flew past her, then another, and another. Jaz slowed down to a stop. Then the objects flew towards her, attaching themselves to her. Extra boosters, heavy armoured shoulder pads like Target's, and two LMG's (Light Machine Guns), as well as 8 self- guided missile launchers, and two solid steel bars that crossed over her collarbone, and around her neck, down to her stomach. Not to mention two large boxes were now on the outside of her arms.

She checked it all out while still in the air, when Target came up beside her.

"Like them?" He asked her.

"I love them!" She replied.

"And now I have the War Machine as my girlfriend!" Target laughed.

"The War Machine?" Jaz questioned him.

Target sent through a picture to the display inside Jaz's hemet, which showed a picture of Iron Man's friend, Rodey.

"It's the second movie." Target explained to her, as she began to recognise some of the similarities between the two suits.

"What exactly are these things?" Jaz asked, pointing toward the rectangular boxes on her arms.

"Thought you might ask," Target said, "Those are explosive bullets, which can tear apart a rotor blades connections on any helicopter."

Jaz tried to hug Target, but because of the armour between the two, she couldn't reach the whole way.

She heard Target laugh.

"I might have to fix that problem..!" He said, "Anyway, I should probably go back and check on the others."

And with that, the three of them went back to the lookout.

"Woah...Jaz!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Thanks." She said.

"Oh, and by the way Rubble," Target said to him, "I forgot to tell you, that if you ever needed to, you can fly straight through an F-22 fighter jet."

"Thanks, that might come in handy!" Rubble said.

Not long after, Zuma come to the surface.

"Dude, this suit is sick! Thanks Target!"

"Hey, no problem." Target said to him.

As Ryder came out of the lookout doors, he asked,

"How are they going?"

"Absolutely incredible!" Rubble said.

"Dude, big words!" Zuma said to Rubble, "Unfortunately, I've run out of oxygen in my tank, so I'll have to stay on top for a while."

"I've got a specified air compressor, if you want to hook it up," Target suggested.

"Alright then!" Zuma said, "You have absolutely everything anyone could ever want!"

"I wouldn't if I didn't have you guys." Target pointed out.

"And we wouldn't if we didn't have you!" Marshall said.

"Thanks." Target blushed, "And I also think we should take a break from those suits of yours."

All the other pups sighed, Target laughed at this.

"We can use them later, and remember how I promised you guys when I first came here that I would someday give you guys a ride in a Tank." Target asked.

"Yeah…" Rocky said, unequipping his suit.

"Well, I think you guys have earned it, and so in a weeks time, we're going to be taken by helicopter to my base!" He announced.

"Woow, this day keeps on getting better!" Rubble exclaimed, making the others laugh.

"When are we going to be able to repay you?" Ryder asked.

"You already have…" Target said, "Quite a while ago…"

"Maybe there's a way that _I_ could repay you…" Jaz winked at Target, getting some raised eyebrows from the others.

"...okay…" Target said facanised.

Ryder raised his eyebrows also.

"Ahem…" He said, "Target?"

"Yeah?" Target said, still in his daydream, clearly not catching onto Ryders comment.

Chase had to click his paws in front of Target's face to get his attention, and Target snapped out his daydream, and looked over at Ryder.

"Oh...sorry..." He blushed, looking down.

Ryder just laughed, and Jaz giggled.

"But anyway, as Target suggested, it's starting to get quite late, we should wrap things up.

And with that, the pups put their suits back into containment, and went inside.

**1 hour later…**

Once the pups and Ryder had finished their dinner, they all decided to have an early night, as wearing those suits had made them quite tired, as they weren't used to that type of training, unlike Chase's routines, which he took very seriously.

As they were heading back to their puphouses, Jaz whispered in Target's ear,

"When I said I would repay you, I meant it…" Which made Target freeze.

"What, you nervous?" Jaz teased.

"Kind of…" Target said honestly, "I don't think I'm ready for kids…"

This shocked Jaz,

"I wasn't meaning that!"

"Oh, thank god!" Target explained, which put them into an awkward silence.

As they reached Target's puphouse, Jaz quickly checked that nobody was looking, then pulled Target inside, shut the door behind them, and kissed Target as hard as she could, pushing Target onto his bed. As astonished as Target was, he kissed Jaz back just as hard,

But Jaz didn't check good enough…

"Woah...I suppose that Jaz was telling the truth when she said that she would repay Target…" Skye said to Chase.

"Should we, well, check..?" Chase asked.

Skye, who liked gossip as much as she did, agreed, and they carefully walked to the door of the puphouse where the two love-pups were.

'_Target's walls may be bulletproof, but clearly not soundproof,'_ Chase thought to himself.

**And that concludes this chapter everyone. The ending was pretty cheesy XD LOL. and remember, send me those messages, or reviews if you want my version of puppy love!**

**Dr Playz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important notice: I am going to have quite a bit of conflict in the next story, o maybe even this on :)**

**Chapter 3**

Chase and Skye had decided to keep Jaz and Target's makeout session to themselves, to save the couple the embarrassment, and incase Ryder didn't agree with last night's 'situation', and stopped them from seeing each other, and on the other hand, Target and Jaz decided to keep it to themselves, but didn't know that Chase and Skye had heard the whole thing.

The two couples were the last ones to get up the next morning, nearly missing their breakfast, and above the others, Target and Jaz were the chattiest, sharing jokes, and other stuff, which made the rest of pups a little suspicious, but decided to let it go, as they knew that they were dating. Hoever, when the two walked out of the lookout, and were out of Ryder's field of hearing, when Chase and Skye began talking to Jaz and Target.

"Did you guys hear those noises last night?" Skye asked them.

"Yeah, I heard them as well," Jaz said, trying to blush, but still showed the redness in her checks.

"I was asleep, so I didn't hear a thing." Target lied, and it would have worked if Chase and Skye didn't know that it came from them.

"Stop denying it," Chase said.

"Denying what?" Jaz asked, going even redder.

"You know!" Skye said yelling out, "Your blushing Jaz!"

Jaz blushed so hard that all you could see was red.

"Okay, I'll admitt it." Jaz said, finally giving in.

"How did you know?" Target asked, now blushing himself.

"We were walking past your puphouse whe we heard it." Skye said.

"Your walls are bulletproof, but not soundproof!" Chase remarked, which made Target start blushing even more than what he was.

"Can we not tell the…" When Jaz was interupted by Skye.

"Others, sure, but I have to tell Everest!" And with that, she called Everest.

"Hey Skye! Whats up?" Everest asked.

"Something exciting happened last night!" Skye said.

"What!?" Everest asked egarly.

"Jaz and Target had their first makeout session!"

Target facepawed himself.

"Oh my god! That's so cute!" Everest replied exitedly.

Jaz lowered her head.

"I hope you asked them if you could tell me, I mean they might want to keep it to themselves…" Everest pointed out.

Now it was Skye's turn to turn red.

"Um….well…"

"wow...Skye, really?" Everst asked in dissapointment

"Well…" Skye tried to argue, but didn't have any ideas on what to say.

"Sorry guys." She apologized.

"It's fine," they both said.

"And by the sounds of it, I am going to have to make my walls soundproof!" Target joked, causing the others to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rubble asked, coming over.

"Oh, you wouldn't understant it, you will when your older." Target said, which made Rubble slightly upset.

"But that reminds me, can I bring out my suit?" Rubble asked excitedly, but politly.

"It's yours Rubble, just make sure to notify me when your using it is all, just so I know its you using it." Target allowed.

"Thank you, thank you!" he said, putting on his wrist bands, and activating his suit, making the other pups laugh.

"I think I'm actually going to go for a bit of a fly around, if anyone wants to come." Target said, but truthfully, he just wanted to go on his own, as he needed to clear some stuff from his head, as he had too much going on inside his mind. Luckly, he was able to go by himself. So he went into his workshop, and activated his suit.

As he walked outside, he said to Rubble that he was going for a fly around by Jake's Mountain. Rubble begged for him to be able to come, but Target made his choice, and Rubble knew that when he made his mind up, he made it up for good. And with that, he took off, flying quite slowly, enjoying the scenery.

Once he was at a decent pace and altitude, he set on autopilot, and let his mind wonder through everything that was taking up memory, sorting through it like files on a computer.

Plans.

Plans for something much, much bigger than what he was wearing.

'_I guess it wouldn't hurt to make the Hulkbuster in real life,' _Target thought to himself as he smiled. _'Just imagine the smile on their faces when I turn up to the Military Command center with that thing…'_

Without realising, his mind began to wonder from his main subject, moving from ideas, to more reality type situations, but only ended up with one conclusion: Jaz.

He sometimes thought that she got to worried when he went back to his base to sent up plans for specific times on attacks, and his technology upgrades, that were pushing the Canadian Army into much higher ranks in the Global Deffense System's top rated. But then his mind straightend back to Jaz, almost forcing him to remember something. He thought for only a few seconds, before it clicked. He had been so much time teaching them all how to use their suits, when he didn't take enough time out of it to spend with Jaz. but the worst thing he thought possible, was that it was Jaz's birthday in 4 days. He sent himself into guilt thinking he could have forgotten about it, and made him whimper.

He turned off autopilot off, and turned around towards the lookout, and pushed his way to fifty percent, quite quickly making his way back. But as he neared the island, his boosters started playing up, and warning signals went off inside his helmet, he frantcily looked around, and saw that his battery had made it's way below 3 percent.

And then he began descending, despite putting the rest of the power into pushing him upwards.

"Damn it! I should have plugged it in last night!" Target groaned to himself.

He was at 2000 feet, when he signalled to his emergency backup power unit to come, right before the inside of his helmet went dark, and the thrusters went off completely.

It was now the situation that the backup power supply couldn't track Target's werabouts, and would have discharged. And now he was freefalling.

Luckly something that wasn't artificall intelegence was waiting for him to come back, and saw what was happening.

It quickly put on it's suit, and shot towards Target as fast as possible, catching him not long before he hit the rocks beside the lookout.

Target had assumed that he was falling to his death at 450 kilometers an hour, while smashing into something solid, when he did, but something purple and white.

It slowed the falling pace to nearly minimal.

Target opened his eyes, and saw Jaz, who had caught him just in time, who engaged her extra thrusters to keep them both stable.

They both stared at each other for a few seconds, before Target opened his hemet plate manually, and Jaz did the same, and Target pressed his lips up against hers softly.

They did this a few seconds before pulling away.

"Do you maybe mind?" Target asked Jaz.

Jaz tilted her head, clearly confused.

"Your extra boosters." Target explained.

Jaz then noddes, and disengaged them from her, and synced them to Target, which also re engaged his power supply, which he had designed for Jaz just in case she had the problem that he had just experienced.

They both launched upwards, and over the edge of the rock face, and back onto the pavement, when the other pups and Ryder rushed out of the lookout.

"Target, are you okay?" Marshall asked him weraley.

"I'm fine, thanks to Jaz!" He said, and gave her a meaningful look, that made her blush.

"Tell me that you would have been fine if Jaz wasn't there!" Ryder said hopefull.

"Well, flying into the side of an island made of rocks at four hundered, and fifty kilometers an hour, I wouldn't have..." Target said while his face went pale, suddenly what a risk he had put himself in, "And it was my fault also, I should have put it onto charge last night…"

Jaz ran over, and hugged Target, knowing now what would have happened to her beloved.

A few 'awes', came from the other pups, and Jaz nearly flipped them the bird because of her likliness to some boys' attitude, (Those of you who doesn't know what that means, it means pulling the finger at someone LOL) but decided to let it go, and silently sobbed into Target's shoulder. Partly because of shock, and because of the fact that Target had been so clumsy.

"I think we should leave them for a little while," Ryder said to the others, and led them away.

When Jaz finally stopped sobbing, she firmly made Target some rules.

"From now on, you check that that thing is charged before using it!" wiping her tears away

Target felt the guit, and let it show.

"I'm so, so, so sorry…" He said to her, not liking to see Jaz so upset.

"Just don't do it again, silly!" She said, grabbing his cheek, and shaking his face, "Promise me?"

"I promise!" Target said, embracing Jaz once more.

**Meanwhile in the lookout…**

"Those two make me think about us when we first got together," Skye said to Chase.

"Yeah, thy do don't they." Chase said with a grin, looking at th younger couple, and nuzzled Skye.

**Cheers for reading everybody. Crikey! ANOTHER, cheesy ending. When will these ever stop?! LOL XD and no, I'm not Australian, I just tried to sound it. LOL, but no jokes, I am actually Scottish, but have lived in the clean, green country of New Zealand for most of me life. Peace-**

**Dr Playz, an absouloute bloody legend! LOL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, and welcome to chapter 4. Sorry it took longer than usual to upload, I had had writer's block. But anyway, what happens in this chapter? You'll have to find out for yourselves, and i think I will add a bit of conflict in further chapters, but I'm not sure how I'm going to bring it in yet, so PM me and review your ideas, and I will take it into consideration :), also, do you want me to write more stories of pure romance? For instance, Chase x Skye, or Marshall x Everest? If so, let me know, because as one of my sayings go, 'When you have the knife, you carry the life.' Catchy aye, but anyway,**

**Chapter 4 ladies and gents...and scotts. Damn Scots! LOL**

Rocky and Target were working on the 'Hulkbuster' design that Target was planning to make. Target actually liked having Rocky around for help, as he knew what he was talking about as much as he did.

"What you two doing?" Ryder came into Target's workshop and asked.

"Just planning something, nothing big yet." Rocky answered, and Target nodded also.

"Alright then, just don't go making anything to lethal," Ryder said to them with a wink, and left again.

"Now, for the arm designs…" Rocky said.

"Actually, I was thinking that you could do those designs if you wanted?" Target offered.

"I would love to! Cheers Target!" Rocky said to him with appreciation.

"No prob, I've gotta do some other stuff for now anyway…" Target said.

"Ok, I'll leave you to it then!" Rocky said, and went back to his puphouse.

With Rocky gone, Target decided now was the best time to ask Skye, as Chase wasn't with her, or playing any games with the others.

"Um, Skye?" Target got her attention.

"Yes Target?" She asked him.

"Um, I was wondering if you could... well, help me with planning Jaz's birthday…" He asked, holding his breath.

Skye smiled, releasing the tension inside of Target, as he exhaled.

"Of course I will!" Skye said, "I've just gotta make a quick call before I do so…"

She called Everest on her pup tag,

"Ev, we've got a code B.D.P here, and I think we…" Skye said before Everest interrupted,

"I'm on my way now!" And with that, she signed off.

"Code B.D.P?" Target asked her.

"Code Birthday Party!" Skye announced with a yip.

"Ok…" Target said, as he wasn't raised by this type of environment, but had started to get used to it.

But then he went back to thinking about Jaz, which made him smile.

"Target, hello?" Skye asked him.

Target was still daydreaming.

"Target!" Skye said louder.

"Yeah...What?" Target said, snapping out of his daydream.

"Should we start planning?"

"Yes!" Target burst out a bit to loudly, "Something big, like really big!"

"Easy!" Skye replied, and did a backflip, "Easy as that!"

"Maybe for you…" Target admitted.

"In your terms, as easy as shooting an enemy!" Skye changed, which then made more sense to Target, well at least he agreed so.

"Hi guys!" She exclaimed.

"Hi Jaz!" Skye replied.

"Can I grab Target real quick?" Jaz asked politely.

"I'm going to need him back though…" Skye joked.

"You've got your own man, do it on him…" Jaz laughed.

"Oh, I intend to!" Skye said, sounding a bit more serious, with one of those 'looks' on her face

Skye, with saying that, left the two pups together to discuss what Jaz was going to tell Target.

"So, you remembered that Sweetie's coming out after her time…" Jaz started up the conversation.

"Yip, why would I forget a pup that I took down?" Target replied, the question being rhetorical.

"Just making sure."

"Thanks."

"Hey, I owe you my life, and a shoulder…" Jaz admitted, cuddling into Target's chest. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that someone had that much love to give to him, and nuzzled her.

"And I know that if I didn't stop, we would be like this for the rest of our lives!" Target joked, making Jaz roll her eyes.

"And I know that if I hadn't of liked you, you would have been stuck lonely, and not knowing what love is." Jaz remarked. Target was about to argue, when he realised that she was right.

"Dudes?" Zuma's voice came from behind them. They turned around.

"Everest is here."

"Thanks Zuma."

"No problem." Zuma said, and walked away.

They walked over to the lookout, when Everest walked ran up to Jaz, and embraced her.

"How's my romance pup doin'?" She asked, making Jaz blush.

"Doing alright I hear…" Everest teased, Jaz rolling her eyes.

"It's a bummer you couldn't have come earlier," Marshall said, greeting Everest.

"Says the pup who likes to look at my backside all day!" Everest teased, Marshall blushing so hard he was the colour of his fire truck.

Target gave a small laugh.

"Your not any better..!" Jaz said to him, and know the two guys were walking tomatos.

"Fine, I'll admit it…" Target said, looking at the ground.

"Me too." Marshall chimed in.

The two girls just giggles at them both.

"But besides from that, don't we have something we have to plan..?" Everest said inquisitvly.

"Yeah, I suppose we do." Skye replied, coming back over.

"What's this?" Jaz asked them all.

"Can't tell you right now!" Skye said to the dalmation, and ran off with Everest. Target stayed in the same spot.

"You comi-." Skye asked, when Target's ears pricked up.

"Shhhhhh…" Target whispered, and turned around, his ears moving frequently.

He pulled his helmet back on.

"Ruff, zoom." He commanded, and the vision zoomed in by 48 percent, but he still couldn't see anything, although he could hear whatever it was. So he turned on thermal vision, and spotted a very small thermal vision to his northwest.

Before taking off, he warned the Jaz and Skye,

"Stand by, this might get messy…" And then shot up at an incredible speed, boosting it towards the object, before realising, it was Chase doing some surveillance runovers.

"Chase, you need to let me know when your using your one, okay? Safety precautions man."

"Sorry Target."

"It's fine."

"Everything okay up there?" Jaz's voice came over the communication system.

"Yip, everything's okay, I'm going to come back down and charge this thing, as you ruled out." And with that, Target slowly landed back on the island.

He changed out of his Titanium suit, and changed the power supply with his second one, and put the other onto charge.

**Later that night…**

All the pups were in their puphouse's, getting a good night's rest, when Target heard some silent footprints outside his puphouse, and stood right behind his door, not moving, but trying to open it.

That was the first mistake that the intruder had made: Never, ever, assume that a Military pup is fully asleep.

Target carefully got out of his bed without making noise, and silently grabbed his Glock.

He then walked carefully towards the door, and burst through it, pointing the gun at the person outside his puphouse. It was Jaz, but her face was pale.

"...Target…" She rasped, before falling over in front of him, blood dripping from her chest.

"NO!" Target screamed, holding onto the dying Jaz, whose eyes were now closing.

Then, Sweetie appeared from the darkness, holding a handgun, and smiling.

"That's what you get when you betray me..!" She smirked at Jaz, and raised the gun at Target, "I made a promise, didn't I?" And pulled the trigger.

**Ended you guys on a cliffhanger this time, which is little different :) BTW: Does anyone know what happened to Josh DD, if so, please let me know in the reviews guys, I would just like to know if he's alright.**

**Dr Playz**


	4. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Thought I would do another chapter on this, just cause everyone liked it so much. So where were we, ah yes. **

**Chapter….. I can't remember. Enjoy!**

Jax woke up with a start, adrenaline still pumping hard from her unconscious nightmare. As she was panting and adjusting eyes came into focus, she could feel something brushing up against her. Luckily it was just Target as she let out a heavy sigh.

"W-where are we…?" Jax asked still half asleep.

"I don't know, but we're the only ones here." Target replied. "My tech can't work in here either, so we must be a fair way underground."

As Jaz tried to stand, she toppled and nearly fell if Target wasn't nearby to catch her.

"T-thanks…"

Target just replied with a lick on the cheek, and helped her to stand up properly.

"I've checked around the place. Absolutely no way of getting out of here, apart from must be a large hatch at the top of this hell-hole." Target said in a concerned tone.

"So how will we get out?"

It's simple: we won't. Not unless someone let's us out." Target said.

Jax started to well up.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be fine." Target tried to reassure her, but the tears came. He embraced Jaz as she cried into his shoulder.

Suddenly, a series of high beamed lights turned on, and slowly brightened to allow them to see their surroundings. But, the shocking thing that they soon realised was, that they were inside an underground rebel bunker, as a chunk of the rock beside them opened up to reveal of 10 inch thick piece of bulletproof glass., And beside that was a nuclear warfare security door. Which, opened as another, but smaller dog came out of, followed by terrorists with tactical M4A1's. With laser sight and thermal imaging Scopes, as well as equipped with compensators.

"Well, well. The same old idiot that arrested me a year ago…" the voice came. "And the stinking old bitch that left me for a 'real home.

"Well….this asshole again." Target said without regret.

Jaz then recognized who was talking: Sweetie.

"God damn it." Jaz whispered.

Sweetie walked over to Target, and stood by his muzzle.

"You probably want to know how I got out of prison. Here's the answer," Sweetie said. "I had to have someone smart enough to help me out. You wanna know who that is?"

Target just stared at her with his head up.

"It's your old little friend, Tracker."

Jaz was in absolute shock, while Target's eyes widened by the slightest bit.

"Well, some people act, but they never do change, do they?" Target responded.

Sweetie was slightly taken back.

"You mean, you never really cared about one of your best friends?!"

Target just replied with a simple, "meh."

"In the army, you got trained to hide you emotions, and almost never use them. Guess it came in handy." He said.

"Well then….lets continue with what I originally came down here for…" Sweetie said, as a large door opened high above them.

"I just wanted to show you how far underground you both are. So, there's pretty much no escape from down this far, considering that communications don't work down here." She continued.

"Well, they do now." Target remarked as flashed blue and made a buzzing noise 3 times.

Sweetie gave a slight hand gesture, and the terrorists all aimed their laser pointers at Target's chest.

"Try to make a call and your dead."

"Perhaps you could have just thought that it was just connecting to the network?" Target said.

And Sweetie fell for it. What the flashes actually were, was the system notification meaning that the pre recorded messages and commands Target had given were successfully sent to Rocky.

Meanwhile…..

At the lookout, Rocky's puptag went off, and started playing Target's message. Luckily Rocky was there to hear it.

"Rocky, me and Jaz have been kidnapped by people unknown. Get yourself, and everyone else in their suits to the location that, once this message has been sent, will be recorded onto all of you suit's hard drives. Mine and Jaz's suit are already on their way to this….place where we are, saying which, I have no idea where that is. So it might be a long journey for you, I don't know. Good luck. Oh, and before I forget, Mark 44 is finished. So, you know what to do…"

"Guys..!" Rocky yelled, getting everyone's attention, "suit up!"

**Pretty short chapter sorry if you ask me. If you don't know what Mark 44 is, search it up on Google. In the story, it's a modified version of Iron Man's one, and will come into play in the next chapter.**

**Cheers**

**Dr Playz**


	5. Chapter 10

**Welcome back. I have another updated chapter for Iron Pups. i'm going to place a language warning for this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

All the pups had just finished suiting up, and went to the front of the lookout.

"What's the problem, Rocky?" Chase asked curiously.

"I just got an some sort of recorded message from Target. He and Jaz have been pup-napped and are being held in an underground bunker with coordinates that aren't to far from Sweetie's lair. This is probably her doing." Rocky said, shocking the other pups.

"Never trusted her, even after she came back out…!" Chase growled angrily.

"Calm down, Chase. Once we get there, then you can get angry at her." Rocky replied, with the leader's tone.

He walked over to Target's manual launching system, and sent Jaz's suit to the coordinates that had been loaded. He then walked to a much larger launching system, and pulled out two keys, pushing them into their appropriate keyholes, and turned them both. Then pulled a few levers, hit a few buttons and slammed his paw down onto a large red button surrounded by yellow and black caution tape.

A sudden vibration could be felt, which all the pups got a sudden fright from.

And then, a giant, 20 foot, wide looking cylinder-type rocket with a few odd parts on it launched itself from an area which Target had strictly forbidden to the other pups, even Ryder, on the rare occasion.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Skye asked with a whimper.

"No time to explain, it's just called Mark 44. Now, let's move, and follow me!" Rocky announced, after notifying Ryder that they had a location of Target's whereabouts, and were heading to it then, Ryder would follow behind them on the ground.

After doing so, they, one-by-one, followed Rocky, who was following Mark 44.

On their way there however, Rubble began to get curious about the large flying object, which he then used hin on-board heads-up display unit, and searched up, 'Mark 44' on google.

After seeing the size of it, Rubble got a sudden rush of excitement, and decided to forward it to the others.

"Uh, Rubble? What is this? Chase asked curiously.

"Yeah, what is that. Rocky, do you know?" Marshall asked.

Rocky took a moment to respond, as he grinned at Rubble's curiosity.

"That... Is Mark 44…" he replied, hearing a couple of gasps.

"Damn. he's got some sewious skills!" Zuma replied.

It took them another five minutes to arrive, but finally came to the spot where the signal had been sent from.

They all released their mask's, and began to look around.

"Give me a metal-detection scan Marcus." Rocky said, almost to himself.

"Who's Mar-." Marshall was mid sentence, when an automated voice came.

"One moment, calibrating and calculating surroundings."

"Marcus is basically a much more advanced version of-. Nevermind. He's a voice activated programme, that does what you ask it to." Rocky explained.

"Reinforced steel, and Titanium nuclear blast door 26 meters to your left, Rocky." Marcus's results were.

They walked the few meters, before coming across a very faint, circular line that ran 10 meters in diameter.

"Welp. this is a nuclear blast door alright. Barely visible from here, let alone in the air." Rocky stated.

"How is this a door? All I see is dirt." Rubble asked.

"It's been camouflaged. Invisible to any satellite views, or drone cameras. The only way to find it is by having a ground view. And there isn't a way through it from the top. It has to be opened from the inside…" Chase said.

"Actually...there should be a second entrance somewhere…" Marshall commented.

"Well, where would it be?" Chase asked.

"I don't know. But a underground building always has an area that is built for a fire, and emergency escape." Marshall stated.

"Marshall's right. There has to be another way out...or in this case, in." Skye said.

The pup's spread out, and began to search. But meanwhile, in an underground bunker…

**Inside the bunker…**

Target was now tied up in rope, had purple bruise marks and some scratches, after being whipped so furiously by one of the enemy's officers.

"Tell us! Where are your plans to the Iron Pup suit?!" The officer roared, whipping Target once again, making him wince, as he began to cough blood from the torture.

Jaz was being forced to watch, but couldn't see anything from the tears in her eyes.

"S-stop!" She begged, but that earned her a whip as well.

"Next time, and you'll really be crying…" One of the guards told her with a grin.

Because, in some way, Sweetie had some mercy. As if it wasn't for her command, the large, fully-grown bulldogs would have raped her by now. They could sense she was in heat, as well as any other dog or wolf.

However, the main reason why target was keeping quiet, was because he was scanning all the exits, ledges, and small places, in case anything happened unexpectedly.

Finally, one of the guards had had enough of his mucking about.

"Alright then, Rat! You don't hurry up and tell us, were gonna fix your girlfriend's little heat problem!" He said with a smirk.

This sent Target into a rage, as he suddenly started struggling against the ropes that held him, and he actually managed to pop a few bonds, not anything that would get him lose enough though. But, he suddenly heard Jaz's voice from the otherside of the chamber:

"Go ahead! Fuck me all you want! You filthy Bastards..!" Jaz roared at them, catching….literally everyone off guard.

"Jaz, no!" Target yelled back at her. "I'll tell you it's…-" he didn't get to finish his sentence, as a high-pitched explosion was heard, and the sound of sparking metal was ringing in everybody's ears.

**Back on the surface…**

Instead of looking for the second entrance, Rocky was pacing around the large, bombproof door.

"There has to be something that can blow through tis door…" He said to himself. "Wait...not through the door…." He walked over to the far side, and moved the dirt across it. "But the hinge…"

His glance the returned back to Mark 44, which was hovering above their landing spot.

"Time to put this thing to work… Marcus. Initiate Mark 44 setup."

"Loading preferences…" Marcus replied, and shortly after, a loud sound, like an electric jet engine could be heard from the rocket, and it started to hollow itself out, by launching the separate pieces one by one, and started forming the 25 foot tall, wolf-like Cyber suit.

The whole time, Rocky couldn't help but have a smile, as he notified the other pup's to call off the search off, and come back.

Once they had arrived, they were all staring at awe at the large machine.

"Marcus. Engage Mark 44's Railgun…" Rocky said.

"Railgun, powering on." Marcus replied.

Then, after a few seconds, a two large rails pushed up from the armor, as well as a very complicated looking bix. After another few seconds, a loud electrical wizzing sound could be heard, as the Railgun's rails started sending blue electrical currents between the two, and it moved directions, facing the door hinge, and firing an ear-bursting shot at the steel object, making a very high-velocity explosion, and hreding the large, reinforced hinges, sending the door flying down into the bunker below, crushing anything, or anyone below it.

Immediately, Jaz's suit found her location, and shot into the gap, Mark 44 following suite, after detecting Target. The pup's follow after that, and starting shooting at the rapidly engaging hostiles below.

**Target's P.O.V**

"Better late than never!" Target said, as Mark 44 engaged around him, and Jaz had her suit on. Their guards, were just staring in shock at what just happened. Jaz, then walked over to the one that had made the sexual comments earlier.

he , however, backed up quite quickly.

Jaz just rolled her eyes in her suit, and high penetrative round into his genitals, as blood started pouring out, and he fell to his knees.

"Just making sure you don't rape anyone else…" She said, before taking off, and engaging at the other hostiles.

"Took a while to get here." Target complained over the intercom.

"Well, well. Look who's back!" Rocky laughed.

"Yeah yeah, now I need medical attention. So we need to go, but first…"

The suit's arms suddenly released allot of flap-like objects, releasing 25 tank shells.

"Holy…" Chase said.

"Might wanna go before this place burst into flames!" Target warned, as he fired all of them, incinerating everyone, and every piece of equipment, computer file, everything.

They all flew out from the broken hatch, as the large fireball that he created, burst from the enclosed space, and blew a mushroom cloud behind them.

"Wait. where is Sweetie?" Rocky asked.

Target managed to sort through his files and logbooks, and found that a helicopter had left 1 hour ago.

"Damn it. We missed her by a long shot!" Target said disappointed.

"Why don't you make the airship an enemy, Target?" Chase asked.

"There ain't no point. It's an old cheapo. They'll most likely destroy it before we can track it down."

"Uh, Target..?" Zuma asked.

"Y-yeah…?" Target asked, speaking in a slightly drowsy tone.

"Why am I getting an emergency signal coming from your suit?"

"Oh….crap...g-get...Ryder…" Target said before passing out, and his suit remotely drifted towards the ground, landing gently, and calling immediate emergency response. It released Target, and they all gasped at the now bleeding scars and bruises on Target's body.

"Marcus! Get me vitals!" Rocky yelled into his suit.

"Heartbeat detected. Emergency services on their way.

Marshall ejected from his suit, and began stopping his bleeding with the emergency supplies he had in his suit.

By this point, Jaz was sobbing, her head over Target's. Crying into his undamaged fur. Eventually soaking it with her tears until emergency services arrived. Just after they arrived, Ryder pulled up on his ATV.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?!" He asked as he took off his helmet, and ran over to them.

"H-he was whipped...s-s-so many t-times…" Jaz stuttered.

Meanwhile, the paramedics had walked up to them, and broke the news.

"Alright. Target's going to be fine. It'll just be a long recovery. As for you Jaz, we'll have to check you up. So you might as well come with us." One of them said.

"Why me?" 

"Cause you were kidnapped from the hospital during your recovery. There may be some damage we need to assess." the other explained.

"Ok. as long as i can keep an eye on Target…" Jaz said, and went with them in the ambulance to the nearest hospital.

**What do you think? Pretty cool i think, as i love massive amounts of fire and heavily armed weapons! Thanks for the reviews Josh, really appreciate them!**

**Dr Playz**


	6. Chapter 11

**Righto. Let's continue with this story, ey? You guys liked it, and so did I!**

**Chapter 11: A painful revovery**

It was now quite late in the day. Out of everyone, Rocky was the most worried. Target had lost a lot of blood, and he would be very weak during his recovery.

Rocky: "Guys. You do realise that this could take Target out of Military service."

Everyone else appeared shocked. Well, That was Marshall. The others had gone home because of how late it was. Target had eventually convinced Jaz to go home.

Rocky: "Something as much as a bullet wound in the right spot would also. Anything that decreases your performance, takes you out of service, no matter the rank."

Marshall: "That's harsh. I don't know what Target would do if he was forced to retire."

Rocky just hung his head.

Jaz had somehow, managed to make it through her recovery intact. Target, to a fair extent, needed a while. Not as long as a usual pup however. Due to his fitness levels and his immune system from his Army training, his recovery would be painful, but short. He was allowed to leave the hospital in the morning, but wouldn't be able to do anything major.

No early morning runs, no pressups, no weightlifting, no shooting, and most of all, not wear his suits. Those wouldn't allowed his fur to recover properly. Hence, he had nothing much to do.

Meanwhile, a nurse walked out of Target's recovery room.

Nurse: "He's awake. But just be gentle with him."

They acknowledged her, and walked inside Target's room. He was barely awake, and the pain was beginning to settle in.

Rocky: "Hey Target…"

Target wriggled in his bed. "Hey guys."

Marshall: "Any better?"

Target: "Well, at least I can stay awake now." He chuckled slightly.

Marshall: "Jaz is ok by the way."

Target: "Yeah, I heard. It's my fault this happened."

Rocky: "Like Hell it is, Target."

Marshall: "Yeah. You're the Iron Pup!"

Target: "Exactly."

Marshall and Rocky looked confused.

Target: "I'm the Iron Pup. With a higher level of defense for the country, comes higher threat levels trying to kill me. Civilians don't have these levels of protection. Hence, innocent people die. All the time."

Rocky: "Which is why we do it together."

Target smiled. "You guys really are good friends."

Marshall. "No. We're family."

They all shared a beaming smile.

Target: "You guys go home and get some rest. I'll be back in the morning."

Marshall and Rocky began the long trip home, and rested for the evening. They had a long time before Target was back on his feet properly.

**The next day…**

All the pups apart from Marshall and Rocky woke up at the normal time. They had their usual routine: Eat breakfast, yoga with Chase and play time until an emergency came up. However, it was mostly depressing. Although Target was the strictest of the pups, he was certainly one of the brightest. Unusual for a pup who lost his parents from a young age, and could still clearly remember what and how it happened.

The mood was depressing, until Target arrived a few hours later. All the pups gathered around as he limped his way out of the helicopter.

Everyone's hearts sank when they saw how much he had been bandaged. He had his front right leg in a cast. He just said a small "hey…", then walked towards his puphouse and shut the door. Jaz, Skye, Everest and Marshall had tears in their eyes, seeing the bright pup so depressed.

Jaz went after him, and stopped outside his puphouse. The door was slightly ajar, and she could hear a farmiliar song. The same one he played when they went on their first date.

Then, as her eyes welled up even more, Skye and Everest stood by her side, also recognizing the song. Then, to make matters even worse, they heard sobbing: The first time anyone had ever heard Target cry. Or even shed a tear.

However, this was not from the pain: It was from his heart. He thought he had failed everyone. He then remembered a phrase from one of his favoirte games: "_Our job as soldiers, is to protect humanity. Whatever the cost." - Master Chief, Halo 4_. What he didn't remember to do, was say it inside his mind. Jaz heard this, and couldn't stand there any longer. Shu burst through his door, and tightly embraced him, letting the tears flow.

Jaz: "B-b-but w-we're j-just human. We aren't m-...machines."

Target embraced her in return. "T-this is why I l-love you…"

They both stopped crying, and snuggled together with a warm smile on their faces, eventually falling asleep.

Everest closed the door to Target's puphouse, and began bawling with Skye on the driveway.

Marshall put on his suit, and began playing music through Marcus. He just sat under the large tree, swaying his head to the beat. The others didn't feel like playing much now, but just sat inside watching a movie. Ryder was in town with Katie to leave the pups some time to think, while Rocky was in Target's workshop. He was making something that looked like a harpoon.

* * *

After hours of sleep, Target woke up. He walked outside, and yawned, leaving Jaz asleep. He slowly made his way into his workshop, and saw Rocky still working. He realised the time was 3am.

Target: "Rocky. What are you doing?"

Rocky jumped slightly. "Just tinkering with something…"

Target: "Making a small harpoon isn't tinkering I don't think. What are you playing with?"

Rocky sighed.

Target then realised that Rocky had the harpoon hooked up to one of his electrical banks, the size of a car battery, but had the output of about 200,000 volts, self sustaining energy.

Rocky: "If we're gonna catch Sweetie and Tracker, we will need to have something to bring them down. We know they have air based equipment, just not which type.

Target: "So you're saying we shoot them with a harpoon?"

Rocky: "Not entirely. Electrify it with 100 volts-..."

Target: "...-And we kill the motors."

Rocky: "Exactly."

Target: "And where are you planning on keeping this?"

Rocky pointed at the arm of the mark 44. "We shoot it out of there."

Target then pulls out a device, and scans the arm of the Mark 44, along with Rocky's spear. He then puts his glasses on.

Target: "Marcus, copy recent scan items and add them to my display bench."

Marcus: "As you wish."

Target's display bench turned on with the Mark 44 arm and the harpoon that Rocky made.

Target: "Radius of the rod?"

Rocky: "44mm."

Target quickly got to work, shaping a piece that would fit into the Mark 44. After a few minutes, he came up with a design, blending in with the rest of the body, making it seem as if it wasn't there.

Target: "Boom. Now, what else?"

Rocky: "Well, I was planning on using some steel cable and-..."

Target: "No cable."

Rocky: "...So we could electrify-..."

Target: "No cable!"

Rocky: "Why not?!"

Target: "Because if you hook that thing up to a Hercules, what do you think will happen? It will rip the harpoon right through the plane, and snap off from the suit. We want them alive, not burned and crushed by an aircraft."

Rocky: "Right…"

Target: "So we put the power supply inside of the spear itself. That way, it will weld the spear onto the plane, as well as cutting the engines. Which is why we put a tracking device on the battery, so we can follow it."

He then, brings up an added file of the battery and tracker, and changes the harpoon so it will fit around the power supply.

Target: "I'll get a new piece for the spear going on the water cutter, and then it's time for sleep."

Rocky: "Right, right, I'm not a 5 year old, Target."

Target rolled his eyes and begins the modelling process, and sends the file to the watter cutter, which cuts out the pieces of the harpoon on sheet steel. He cut about 5 pieces for each side of the spear, then went to bed, Rocky also.

Target was painfully walking back to his puphouse, when his eyes crossed a bright star in the pitch black sky. He sat there, watching it's glow flash.

He checked his holographic watch. Rocky and him had wasted 2 and a half hours making those pieces. It was now 5:30.

'Only an hour until everyone else wakes up. No point in going back to sleep.' He thought to himself and continuted to sit there, just staring into space. Litteraly.

'I wonder if they're up there?' He said to himself, thinking of his parents. He then started thinking of one of his favorite songs that he couldn't get off his mind. He was humming the lyrics, when he quietly snuck into his puphouse to get his headphones, and saw Jaz, lightly breathing. He kissed her cheek, before slowly returning to the night air, shutting the door behind him quietly.

Target: "Marcus. Do me a favour, and search my music playlist."

Marcus: "What song would you link to pick?"

Target: "The White Buffalo - I Know You."

Suddenly, the song started playing in his ears, giving him goosebumps. The slow lyrics, beat and rhythm met his current mood: Depressed, sad, useless, but hopeful.

* * *

About 50 minutes later, the pups began waking up. Chase was up first, and heard something from outside, so he decided to investigate. He opened his puphosue door, and was about to say hello to whoever it was, when he saw Target sitting there in the open, staring into the sun with his eyes closed.

"**I know you ~..." **he sang in a deep voice.

Chase sat down, making sure he didn't disturb Target, when Rocky woke up, rubbing his eyes.

Rocky: "Morn-" he managed to say before Chase shushed him. He pointed at Target, and Rocky understood, still half asleep.

"**We've been here before ~..."**

Jaz wakes up.

"**No surprises ~..."**

She rubs her eyes, and walks to the door.

"**Just settled scores ~..."**

She opens the door, hearing Target's voice.

"**I know the darkness ~..."**

She seems surprised by his tone, but sees him facing the sun.

"**From inside ~..."**

She sits down, as all the other pups noticed Target by now.

"**Reckless rage ~..."**

Ryder heads down the lookout elivator, and sees the pups sitting by the door. He qalso heard something from outside.

"**And poisoned pride ~..."**

He hears Target's voice, and kneels beside the other pups, who look sad.

"**I know the weakness ~..."**

Jaz sheds a tear, which trickled down her muzzle.

"**I know the pain ~..."**

She smiles sadly at Target, who is still unaware of everyone else.

"**I know the fear ~...**

**We do not name ~..."**

Jaz sniffs, and wipes her eyes.

"**And the one who comes to find me ~...**

**When my time is through ~..."**

Most of the other pups had tears, especially Skye and Everest.

"**I know yoooooooou ~..."**

"**Yeah, I know yoooooooou ~..."**

Target turned to face them all, not seeming surprised at them staring at him. However, he seemed shy, and turns his eye contact to something else: Jaz. Everyone saw his own eyes were red with tears, as he slowly shuffled away. Nobody knew he had such an amazing voice.

**Depressing chapter aye? I found it sad ;(**

**I actually listened to that song while I wrote the last part. Let me know if you want more, and for me to continue this story, and finish it.**

**Dr Playz.**


	7. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while, but I've been stuck for ideas. Writers block I guess. **

**NOTICE: I'm looking for fanart of Target. I'm not a very good artist, so if anyone reading this likes drawing/artwork, I'm counting on you! It can be digital or on paper. Take a picture or screenshot and send it to drplayz117 **

**Also, to make things easier to comprehend, I'm fixing Target's rank. He is now a Master Sergeant for the Army to clear the confusion. He will be referred to as "Master Sergeant Commodore" from here-on. And to remind you, Commodore is his last name, not used as a Navy rank, as he is Army. he may also be referred to as "Master Sergeant."**

Jaz followed Target. Although he wanted to get away, he knew he couldn't escape her. At least not in this condition. Eventually, Jaz had enough of seeing Target limping away, trying to escape and rushed in front of him.

Target: "Jaz….I-I"..." He said before she tightly embraced him.

Jaz: "I know this is hard, Target. But your a soldier. You gotta pull it together."

Target was slightly shocked, but instantly agreed. He had to pull his act together. He returned the tight hug, and then slowly they backed away.

Target did something he hadn't done in a while: smile. Jaz grinned, wiping a tear from her eye. Suddenly, Target kissed her, slowly and passionately.

Target: "And that I will…my love…"

Jaz: "You better. I didn't give you my mark for nothing."

He held the side of her muzzle with his non-casted arm. Then, she snuggled into his neck fur, breathing in his scent.

After a few minutes, she pulled away, and Target limped away, back to his workshop. Fortunatly, all of his other legs were uncasted, and although his wrists were bandaged because of the ropes that had tied him up, he wasn't going to let that stop him.

He entered, and left the door open wide, turning on the lights. He looked over at the unfinished harpoon pieces. He narrowed his eyes on them.

Target: "You're not getting away this time, Sweetie."

He walked over to them, and turned on his spot welder, and welded the head pieces together, before turning them onto his mounted grinder, and sharpening them until they were razor sharp, that could cut your limbs without touching them.

As he turns and puts the harpoon with the adjustment piece that he had ready, he notices his suit, sitting in it's display case. He puts the harpoon down, and walks over to it. Then, he notices a sledgehammer sitting beside the glass cabnet. The glass reflects the image to the Mark 44's arm behind him, the hammer sitting almost directly in the correct position for the hand to be grabbing it. This gave Target an idea.

He logs onto his computer, and brings up images of Maces. Seeing one that would be perfect, he swips the image onto his holographic table, and begins working on it.

Some hours later, Target had got all the measurements, and started getting the pieces needed redy. He began on the winch, which contained high torque electric motors that pulled a long amount of steel rope at a high speed back from the weapon, to the Mark 44.

He then started his forge, and began heating up steel rod, hammering the ends into sharp edges. He then put it in cool water, and poured concrete into an Iron cylinder mold, letting it slowly dry, while adding a small amount of water every now and again.

He turned back to his steel pointed rods, and took them out since they had cooled down.

'They look pretty sharp.' he thought. Then, his mind turned back to Jaz being held up, with other thug dogs, whiping him at every question she didn't know the answer too.

'But not sharp enough…'

He turned on his mounted grinder once more, and sharpened each end for at least 10 minutes each, until you couldn't see the difference between the points and thin air.

About an hour later, the concrete had dried properly. (It's not that big of an amount) he got out his large concrete drill pieces, and tightened it into his large drill press, making holes all the way through about 10 times, making it the correct size until the pointed steel rods would fit perfectly inside.

He grinned and the giant weapon. All he needed now, was the steel casing.

He went to his computer, and created bulky, yet moden design that would sit perfectly around the concrete cylinder.

After it was cut, he began folding it. The work was starting take effect on his aching body, but he didn't care.

"Reckless rage, and poison pride…" He said to himself in a tone of hatrid. "Time to show what power truely means."

Just then, Ryder walks into his workshop, seeing all the machines working and activity from Target.

Ryder: "You didn't have lunch." He put down a bowl of pup food beside Target, who thanked him, but ignored it. Ryder then saw what he was making.

Ryder: "Target. We're all in this together. Sweetie won't get away with this."

Target: "There's someone else though. I can feel it in my gut that there is someone more powerful than she, who is leading the charge."

Ryder: "Then we'll find them, and we do that together too."

Target: "Thanks, Ryder. This is one thing I never had in the Military. Yes, I had comrades, but never any family."

Ryder scratched behind Target's ear, making him pant and tap the floor with one of his hind paws.

Marcus: "Sir. Incoming call from the General."

Target immediatly stopped, and Ryder left, knowing what should happen. Target stood at attention.

Target: "Accept video call."

Moments later, an older man in a Officer's uniform appeared on the screen beside Target's workbench. Target performed a salute, and the General returned it, before they both returned to their original poses.

General: "You may stand easy, Master Sergeant Commodore."

Target stood easy, waiting for the General's orders.

General: "No orders today, Master Sergeant. I actually managed to get some free time, and check up on you. After all, you are my deployed troop, and the Brass is quite fond of you."

Target and the General had a history, both known each other since Target was born.

Target: "Aww, that's sweet." he joked.

General: "Don't push it…" He mumbled. "Also, I had a look at your biological scans while you were being patched up, and your biological readings are all over the place."

Target: "I made them like that, so the 'enemy' have no clue of my current position.

?: _"Hmmm, is that so..?"_

The General and Target gave each other a look.

Marcus: "Sir. I'm recieving patterns of a 3rd identity in this call."

General: "Run immediate security checks on this network!" he said to his Lieutenant.

Target: "Hold that order. Let's hear what they have to say."

?: _"I much prefer Target's attitude towards this conversation."_

General: "Who the hell am I speaking too?!"

Target: "I believe this would be our target."

?: _"Indeed it is, very smart Target. And I thought you were-..."_

General: "Cut the shit. Spill the reasons why you just intercepted an Army's radio frequency!"

?:_ "To catch up on my old friend…"_

Target suddenly realised the voice.

Target: "Tracker…"

Tracker: _"About time. Must ask, how's the misses? My boys almost had 'their' way with her."_

Target knew what he meant by _'their'_ way. It was a solid steel memory inside his mind.

The General whispered something to his Lieutenant, who began typing codes into his computer.

General: "Target. ."

Target: "Copy that."

Tracker: _"What sort of code is that? Your WiFi password or something? Haha!"_

General: "I must say, this 'Tracker' is really quite blind." he chuckled.

Tracker: _"Excuse me?!"_

Target: "I mean, look at this guy! HAHA!"

Tracker: _"What the hell is so funny?!"_

Target: "Don't worry. It's an Army thing. General, 220, 557, 35, bearing 173."

Tracker: "_Great. More codes…"_

General: "Thank you, Master Sergeant. Send current co-ordinates to every avalible troops in this area, and get them in the air ASAP!"

Now Tracker was silent. 

Target: "Have fun with around 70 soldiers, Tracker. Those numbers, were co-ordinates to your I.P address which I just got sent by the General.

Tracker suddenly disconnected the call, leaving Target and the General with static screens.

Marcus: "Sir, all communications in the area are down."

Target: "Then active callsign: Dark Side."

Marcus: Aye aye, Sir!"

**Somewhere in the planet's Orbit…**

A small, but powerful satilite slowly begins turning towards the location given by the I.P, creating a signal path between the satilite, and Target's database.

Suddenly, all power within 30 kilometers of the I.P shuts off, also shutting off the Lookout's power, which is inside the radius.

**Back at the lookout…**

Zuma: "Uhh, Ryder...what's going on..?"

Ryder: "I dunno, let me check the mainframe."

As Ryder tried to exit the lookout doors, but they wouldn't budge. Clearly, effected by the power outage.

Ryder: "Stuck. Sorry pups."

They all whimpered.

Ryder: "Don't worry, there should be a logical explanation for this."

And indeed there was, but what they didn't realise, was that Tracker was on the otherside of the Lookout's bridge.

Tracker: "We're done here. Let's move before he has a chance to find us.

Tracker and his henchmen loaded themselves into the Land Rover, and headed for the road to foggy bottom.

**Meanwhile…**

Target: "Marcus. Why is out power out?!"

Marcus: "The coordinates given were approximatly 1 kilometer from our approximate location."

Target's eyes widenend: Tracker had been right under their nose, when he could have caught him.

Target: "Bring all power systems back online, I want eyes on the surrounding area."

Marcus: "Aye aye, Sir!"

**In the Lookout…**

The lights began flickering, as the power was reconnected, and the doors opened accrodingly, while everything else started up.

Rocky: "That was weird…"

Rubble: "And creepy!"

Zuma: "Rubble dude, thewe's no such things as ghosts."

Rubble: "Heheh...I knew that,"

Everyone giggled, before Target shot through the doors.

Target: "It's...Tracker…!" He said between panting.

Ryder: "Target, you aren't supposed to be running with that leg!"

Target: "THE MISSING KEY IS TRACKER!"

Everyone froze.

Marshall: "Wait, what?!"

Target: "Yeah, Tracker is the one who planned everything, not Sweetie. Those are just her henchmen, not the brains!"

Chase: "Are you sure about this? These could press some serious charges."

Target: "Am I ever wrong?"

Chase: "I-..."

Suddenly, Marcus's voice came.

Marcus: "Sir. I have a black Land Rover, heavily armoured with possible weapons on-board. Awaiting orders, Sir."

**Thanks for keeping me alive guys, I hope to release a new chapter soon!**

**Dr Playz**


End file.
